No sueltes mi mano
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: [Rivaille x Mikasa] [ATENCIÓN: LEMMON] Esa mocosa lo traía loco, ¿Cómo es que con sólo una mirada lo había enamorado?


**ATENCIÓN.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son toda propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**¡Posible occ! así que, perdón. _"No sueltes mi mano"_**

* * *

Mordió el labio inferior de la muchacha con suavidad, dándole a entender de que no haría algo para lastimarla, no se atrevería, por algo se estaba conteniendo. -¿Qué es lo que tienes, Ackerman?- Musitó, mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella, apenas tocándolos. -Deberías irte- contestó él, tratando de guardar la compostura que estaba perdiendo encarecidamente en esos minutos. -Por algo estoy aquí- recibió de respuesta por parte de la pelinegra, quién lo miraba con aquel destello en sus ojos, que indicaba aquel sentimiento, de anhelo, de cariño, de comprensión, pero sobretodo de amor. Y en ese mismo instante comprendió, de que la muchacha no se entregaba a él por simple agradecimiento, sino, porque correspondía a aquella pasión que le arrasaba. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? pensó, antes de que su mente se nublara por completo.

* * *

-Flash-back-

_La chica observaba desde lejos al cabo, sentía desprecio hacia él, pero debía de admitir que se sentía en deuda con aquel enano por el hecho de que él la salvó en la batalla contra la titán hembra. Suspiró un poco, pues observó el pequeño tambalear del hombre al caminar, trató de distraerse mientras posaba su mano en la de Eren, quién lloraba por los nefastos sucesos que estaban aconteciendo. Pero su conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada, y en cuestión de horas se vio a ella, en la habitación del hombre que le salvó la vida. -¿Necesita algo, Ackerman?- Escuchó por parte del Sargento, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama, mientras la observaba. Él por su parte, estaba un tanto sorprendido, aunque su fría expresión no lo diera a entender así, ¿Por qué la chica que lo "odiaba" se encontraba decidida en su habitación? No lo sabía, pero de algún modo le gustaba. Desde aquel día en el juicio, no, desde que salvó de un titán a aquellos tres, una pizca de interés nació en él al ver a aquella belleza. L__o había decidido ignorar, ya que debía concentrarse en temas más importantes que la lujuria de un hombre. Pero el día en que él se encontraba en el juicio, no pudo parar de observar de reojo a la muchacha, sobretodo cuando ésta lo miraba con aquel semblante asesino por el hecho de golpear a aquel jodido mocoso de Jaeger, después de aquello, esperaba que en cualquier momento la chica se abalanzara hacia él para golpearle, pues así lo daba a entender su mirada. La chica tenía agallas, claro estaba, pues ninguna otra había osado en mirarle de aquella manera. Desde entonces, la observó desde lejos, atento a todos sus movimientos, indagando en saber más de ella. ¿Qué le había pasado, qué le estaba pasando? Aquella mocosa lo traía loco, algo muy raro en él, no sabía lo que hacía, pero quizá era la reacción de ver a alguien igual a él frente a sus narices, a su igual, quién podría comprenderlo, quizá. -Ackerman.- Habló él, mientras rompía el silencio de la habitación, ya que la chica no reaccionaba. La observó detenidamente, ella siempre llevaba consigo aquella bufanda roja, según investigó se la había regalado el Jaeger cuando pequeños, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, ella claramente era una bella mujer, por su facciones se le veía cómo una delicada damisela, pero ella era todo lo contrario. Era una guerrera dotada de grandes habilidades, una hermosa guerrera. Llevó su mirada hacia el cabello de la muchacha, parecía suave, y en él nuevamente colmó la idea de acariciarlo, para sentir el suave cabello de ella en su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, resbalando por sus dedos... Desvió su mirada hacia los labios rosados de la muchacha, y no pudo evitar relamerse los de él mismo, entonces no aguantando más, decidió volver su vista fija a los ojos de ella. Los tenía levemente hinchados, y no se había fijado que bajos estos se notaba el rastro de que había... ¿Llorado? Claro, era humana, tenía sentimientos, tenía derecho a llorar. Pero un leve sentimiento de ira nació en él, sabia quién sería la razón de sus llantos, era la única persona que le importaba la chica. -Vine a discul...- -¿Qué es lo que te hizo Jaeger?- Le interrumpió él, de improvisto. La chica había notado de que sus ojos la habían delatado, pero estaba un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba de que el Sargento le importara lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, entonces comprendió nuevamente. El Sargento era una persona que aunque no lo demostraba demasiado, se preocupaba de los demás, los trataba de mantener a salvo, era fuerte, era muy fuerte... y por un sólo segundo, le pareció ser igual a él. -Eren no hizo nada.- Contestó. -Mientes.- Respondió cortante. -Lo sé.- Dio como respuesta la Ackerman, mientras se perdía en su mente nuevamente, siempre lloraba en silencio, esperando de que la única persona que la rescatara de aquel abismo, había sido la única que la había ahogado. Su corazón ya estaba roto, y sabía que no había vuelta atrás al respecto de su hermano adoptivo, se lo había dejado más que claro, y ella lo estaba comprendiendo, dolorosamente, pero lo hacía. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se había dado, que quién realmente la comprendía en su dolor, y la rescataba de aquel abismo, la estaba abrazando fuertemente para consolarla, y quizá consolarse también a él mismo. Ella no dudó ni un sólo instante en corresponder aquel abrazo, que estaba cargado de cariño... Y lentamente en su pecho comenzó a florecer una sensación extraña de nerviosismo y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... Cortó el abrazo instintivamente, mientras sentía que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un fuerte color carmesí. El Sargento no pudo evitar percatarse de esto y se limitó a resoplar un poco. -Joder Ackerman no hagas eso- Masculló, mientras atraía a la muchacha hacia él mediante la bufanda. Ella sólo volvió a sorprenderse más, cuándo ahora su cara era la que estaba pintada de aquel tono. Se sostuvieron la mirada por largo minutos, y la tensión que ahora dominaba la habitación era claramente sexual... -Ackerman, no puedo soportar más.- Reiteró él, mientras se relamía los labios. Se había perfectamente a lo que se refería el Sargento, se le estaba notando... En su rostro se veía la frustración de no poder contenerse, y en ese mismo instante, pudo reconocer de que el Sargento se le había declarado implícitamente. El agarre qué sentía por parte de éste se fue debilitando, hasta que por fin la soltó por completo. -Retírese, Ackerman.- Repuso él, mientras trataba de calmarse. -No la obligaré a nada.- Masculló, cuándo le dio la espalda para volver a dónde antes estaba sentado, y lo que más le dolió en aquel momento fue el sonido de la puerta que hizo al cerrarse. -Fin flash-back.-_

* * *

Mordió nuevamente el labio de la chica, pero ahora con más ferocidad. No pudo soportar más y se hundió en un cálido beso que logró acallar las dudas que tenía al respecto, la chica se lo había demostrado, había aceptado, se estaba entregando a él y eso ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Devoró desesperado los labios de ella, provocando que la joven soltara un leve suspiro, cosa que aprovechó gustoso introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Entonces buscó su lengua con la suya, provocando miles sensaciones en la chica, quién tímidamente correspondía aquel beso. Él por su parte exploraba su boca cómo si quisiese grabar en ella su delicioso sabor, pues quería que ella le perteneciera, que fuera suya y de nadie más. Se encontraban recostados en la cama del sargento, mientras la luna hacia presencia de aquel encuentro pasional y romántico que se estaba provocando, Levi estaba tumbado sobre ella, dibujando con una de sus manos la figura de la muchacha, quién tenía las manos sujetadas en el cuello de él. Mordió el cuello de la joven con suavidad, para luego depositar besos en aquel lugar, arrancando leves jadeos a la muchacha, presionó más la cadera de la Ackerman para que sintiera cómo lo tenía, y ella gimió entre sorprendida y complacida. Una leve sensación de miedo la invadió en ese instante ¿Cómo... "eso"... entraría en ella? _¿Acaso eso podría entrar? ... _Pero, un tierno beso que sintió nuevamente en sus sonrosados labios, le dio a entender que todo estaría bien. Y eso la sabía, ella rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, aferrándose más a él. Él jadeó levemente, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Lentamente despojó de las prendas que cubrían el tan bien formado cuerpo de la fémina, maravillándose de lo que veía, ella era bella, hermosa, todas esas palabras que jamás pensó en decirle a alguna mujer, él no era una persona que iba idolatrando a los demás. Observó cómo el pecho desnudo de ella, bajaba y subía de manera agitada por el placer que sentía en aquellos momentos, tenía unas leves marcas rojizas en su cuello y principio de sus senos, obra de su necesidad de marcarla cómo su propiedad, sus piernas eran largas, finas, firmes y esbeltas, una cintura estrecha y un abdomen plano. Extasiado ante tal belleza, él mismo se arrancó la camisa que cubría su cuerpo masculino, y pegó su pecho al de la joven, estremeciéndola en aquella acción. Mikasa tenía la vista nublada, el haber sentido el contacto de la piel del sargento mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo le daba la sensación de que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Él comenzó a besar sus senos delicadamente, para luego juguetear con los erectados pezones de ésta, mientras los pellizcaba, masajeaba, lamía y apretaba, provocando que ella soltara instintivamente unos gemidos que trató de controlar, llevando sus manos hacia su boca. Esa acción le causó ternura al sargento, observar tal escena y lo sonrojada que estaba la muchacha provocó que aumentara sus acciones. Ella jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir tantas emociones, sensaciones a la vez, jamás pensó que podría llegar a ese estado de desquiciamiento, en dónde no podía articular alguna palabra coherente a no ser el nombre del que era provocador de su estado. Él jugaba con su cordura, tenía la vista nublada, podía jurar que ello hacía que se olvidase hasta de su propio nombre.

No podía más, pero no quería ser injusto en aquel acto, llevó su mano hasta la intimidad de la chica para saber si ya estaba lista para proceder a unir sus cuerpos. Masajeó aquel lugar por encima de la prenda que la cubría, acariciándola delicadamente, para luego despojarla de ella, quedando totalmente expuesta. Jugueteó con aquella delicada semilla de su intimidad, la pellizcaba levemente, lo que provocó que ésta se arqueara ante él. Introdució lentamente dos dedos en sus entrañas, recibiendo cómo respuesta un sonoro gemido de placer, mientras la chica apretaba con fuerza las sábanas, su cordura ya había llegado al límite y creía que se iba a desvanecer ahí mismo. El hombre depositó un beso en los labios de la muchacha, y luego comenzó a lamer las lágrimas de la joven que quedaban en sus pestañas. Se posicionó en ella dispuesto a proseguir, ella tembló un poco, pero se calmó cuándo él tiernamente lamió sus lágrimas. De un sólo movimiento se fundió en ella con rapidez, aún controlándose de comenzar enseguida con las embestidas. Ella sintió el desgarre, pero sabía que si hubiera sido más lento, hubiera sido mucho peor, se aferró a él por instinto y arañó su espalda con sus uñas por el dolor que había sentido. Él tragó en seco, no se estaba moviendo y moría por hacerlo, pero debía ser considerado.

Esperó hasta que ella se relajara con los besos que daba a sus sonrojadas mejillas, provocando que ella soltara sonoros suspiros. Comenzó a moverse lentamente para que la chica se adaptara, la acalló en un profundo beso en dónde ambos se ahogaban en aquel mar de pasión. No pudo contenerse más, y aumentó la rapidez y la fuerza de sus movimientos, se estaba descontrolando, y el desenfreno de sus embestidas provocaba sonoros jadeos por parte de la joven. Sintió como las piernas de la muchacha se rodeaban aún más en su cintura, aferrándose a él, haciendo que ese vaivén se volviera tan desenfrenado que ambos gemían descontroladamente. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo completo de la joven, su cuerpo estaba al límite y creía que no soportaría más, hasta cuándo la última embestida de él provocó que en un segundo tocara el cielo, todo se había desembocado, ella había llegado al éxtasis. Su respiración era bastante agitada, había hecho un acto egoísta pero no se podía controlar. El cuerpo del hombre tampoco pudo más, también había llegado al clímax, y entonces la abrazó fuertemente, para luego soltar un último gemido. Murmuró el nombre de la joven, mientras besaba la cara de su ya amante. Lamió lentamente las gotitas de sudor que escurrían por la frente femenina y sin más, se desplomó al lado de ella para no aplastarla.

Ella cerró lentamente sus ojos cansada, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Ambos perdieron el conocimiento cuándo sus manos se juntaron en un cálido agarre, dónde antes de dormirse juraron soltarse jamás...

* * *

**Ah~ El amor está en el aire... (?) Okya, muchas gracias por leer, se lo agradezco. **

**Golia-Lyrock~**


End file.
